


Ace of Hearts

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chaebol, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CEO Jung Yunho marries a chaebol brat for a stake in his father's company - and gets a lot more out of the deal than he bargained for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yunho stands in front of the sprawling windows of his office, gazing down at the park far below. He has his hands clasped behind his back, the long lines of his body in his custom made suit visibly tense.

“I’m not sure I like this idea,” he says.

“It’s a sound investment,” his dad says from the couch behind him. “And you said yourself you’re ready to get married now.”

“Dad just because it’s legal to marry another man doesn’t mean I should.”

“Don’t be prudish son,” Mr Jung leans forward as an exasperated Yunho turns to face him. “People have been using marriage as a means of economic and political gain for centuries; it’s about time we started using the gay rights bill to our advantage. Besides, I can hardly marry your sister off to him when she’s already engaged.”

Yunho collapses in the leather chair behind his desk with a groan. He can’t believe this is happening to him. He is an important man, CEO of the biggest business consultancy firm in South Korea. He’s worth millions and his father is casually maneuvering him into a marriage with a man he doesn’t know.

“I knew it was a bad idea to let you find a partner for me,” Yunho grumbles.

Mr Jung gets up and approaches the desk with a sigh. 

“Look, business aside – it would be a huge favor to Shim Corp. Dongsik and I have been friends for a long time and he could use your help now. Plus you’ve been looking to expand into other industries, what better way than acquiring one of the market leaders in steel manufacturing?”

Yunho frowns up at his dad. He knows he’s right, and he’s always glad when he goes to his dad for business advice; Yunho had built Jung Consultants on his own and his father had no stake in the business, but he had a keen eye and good contacts. 

Mr Jung sees him wavering and smiles. 

“Besides – I hear Dongsik’s boy is very beautiful,” he says encouragingly.

“I don’t care how beautiful he is. I heard he’s a spoilt brat,” Yunho says.

“He’s still young,” his dad waves a hand. 

“You said he’s 26, which is only 4 years younger than me. At 26 I had already made a billion won in profits.” 

“Not everyone can be as driven and focused as you son,” Mr Jung pats his shoulder. “Just give him a chance.”

Yunho leans back in his chair and crosses his arms moodily. He has a bad feeling about this, but at the same time – his father has never steered him wrong.

After a few seconds he sighs and nods.

“Fine. I’ll meet him.”

\- - -

Yunho taps his fingers restlessly against the white tablecloth of the expensive, upscale restaurant they’ve agreed to meet in. His dad had given him Shim Changmin’s number, and a brief phone call later Yunho had a date. Or business meeting. At this point the lines are still pretty blurred.

He’d arrived early to scope out the place and been led to a private room just off the main restaurant. It was decorated lavishly in traditional scrolls and artwork, and Yunho had spent an enjoyable few minutes examining the paintings. It spoke well of Changmin’s character that he’d chosen a Korean restaurant for their meeting; someone else might have chosen Italian or French, something Western that implied privilege but no class. Yunho was very proud of his heritage; he liked the idea that Changmin might be too.

He orders wine and glances at his watch. At precisely 8 o’clock, the time they’d agreed to meet, the door opens and a man is bowed into the room.

He’s wearing simple black pants and a white shirt with a semi-formal jacket, but the cut and style of them indicate they must’ve been very expensive. His only adornment is a broach on his shirt lapel. His hair is slicked up off his face, a soft bronze colour that’s definitely not natural. His features are impeccable, all cheekbones, wide lips and a strong nose, and he’s tall, taller even than Yunho. 

Changmin is, as promised, beautiful.

Wide brown eyes fix Yunho with a cool look as he gets to his feet. They shake hands and bow politely to each other before taking their seats.

“Menu please,” Yunho calls the waiter.

“I already know what I want,” Changmin crosses his endless legs and sits back. Yunho flicks an eyebrow up.

“Well, since you seem familiar with the place – why don’t you order for both of us?”

Changmin seems pleased by this suggestion. He calls the waiter and gives him very specific instructions about what food to bring. It sounds like way too much, but Yunho doesn’t question it.

He pours Changmin a glass of wine and watches him swirl it around before taking a delicate sip.

“Hm – good choice,” he says. 

Yunho doesn’t know shit about wine; thank god for dumb luck.

“So,” Yunho smiles at him, trying to inject as much enthusiasm into it as possible. Changmin doesn’t smile back. “Tell me about yourself.”

Changmin lifts one elegant brow. “I’m the chaebol brat of a multinational corporation worth millions. I like drinking and partying and sleeping around and – ” he puts both hands on the table and leans forward. “I always get what I want.”

Yunho’s smile disappears. He regards Changmin coolly; it had been naïve after all to expect anything different to what the rumors said.

“Our fathers have been friends for a long time. How have we never met before?” he says.

“I avoid family gatherings,” Changmin says. “Not really my thing.”

“You don’t have an interest in the business?” 

“I have an interest in the business insofar as it supports my lifestyle,” Changmin says. “Hard work is overrated.”

Yunho’s brows snap together. “Hard work defines the character of a man. Those unwilling to work hard are rarely successful in life.”

Changmin regards him over the top of his wineglass. He seems amused, which makes Yunho annoyed; he hasn’t said anything to be amused at.

Their food arrives and they spend a few minutes in silence as they dig in. Everything is delicious; Changmin’s choice is impeccable. 

“What do you want from me Changmin?” Yunho asks eventually. 

Changmin swallows a mouthful of rice and puts his chopsticks down.

“Isn’t it obvious? I want to marry you.”

“You’re awfully businesslike about it,” Yunho says.

“Is there any other way to be about it?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Yunho says empathetically. “You could be romantic or sweet or flirty – you know, all the things normal people do?”

“We are not normal people,” Changmin says. “The mating rituals of dating are pointless and boring. I want to marry you because it might save my father’s business and then afterwards, if you like, I can romance you the way you clearly want to be romanced.”

Yunho regards Changmin quietly. He’s blunt and irreverent but he’s also refreshingly honest. Yunho had been expecting the coy, false pretenses of a first date; instead he got Changmin.

“But enough about me,” Changmin says. “Tell me about you.”

Yunho shrugs. “Not much to tell. I was a lawyer before I quit and decided to open my own business.”

“And in 5 years Jung Consultants was one of the most successful business management firms in the whole country. Not bad for a newcomer,” Changmin looks impressed.

“You did your research,” Yunho says, pleased.

“I like to know who I’m getting into bed with.”

It’s the only flirtatious thing Changmin’s said so far, and it gives Yunho a little thrill to hear it come out of those sexy, full lips.

It’s an insane leap of faith but he’s actually considering taking it. 

“Okay,” he says.

“Okay?” Changmin’s face lights up.

“Okay,” Yunho nods slowly. “Let’s do this. Let’s get married. At the very least I know you won’t be boring.”

He doesn't know if he's made the right choice, but at least a sweet, mischievous little smile finally steals across Changmin’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

They are married a month later in appropriately lavish style at the Shilla hotel in Seoul. They book out the biggest reception hall and the presidential suite for the night, and the guest list includes everyone from politicians to chaebol heads. 

Yunho’s never seen his dad look so happy, nor his mum so teary-eyed at seeing her only son finally married. Changmin’s parents seem equally thrilled, although this may just be because the prenup includes a significant investment by Yunho into Shim Corp.

Changmin gets completely smashed at the reception and spends a good half an hour flirting with Yunho’s groomsman Siwon before Yunho wades in and pulls them apart.

“Get a grip,” Yunho says. “I know we’re not in love or anything but at least try to maintain some decorum.”

“I was talking to that man,” Changmin slurs. “Who do you think you are?”

“The guy you just married, remember?” Yunho says. He grabs Changmin’s elbow and starts to steer him away. 

“Don’t touch me,” Changmin shakes him off and Yunho sighs.

“I’m just trying to look out for you.”

“Well aren’t you a regular prince charming,” Changmin pats his shoulder. He leans closer and gives Yunho a conspiring wink. “So are we gonna do it in one of these broom closets or what?”

Yunho laughs and shakes his head.

“Maybe when you’re sober. Come on.”

He hauls Changmin into their wedding suite and by the time he digs a bottle of water out of the fridge Changmin is out cold and snoring loudly into his pillow. 

Yunho sighs and slowly changes out of his wedding tux before sliding into bed beside him.

\- - -

In the morning Yunho is shoved unceremoniously out of bed and lands on the floor with a squawk.

He sits up, hair sticking up everywhere, and glares at Changmin.

“What the hell!” Yunho rasps.

“Did I say you could sleep with me?” Changmin demands.

“Seriously? You wanted to fuck me in a broom closet last night.”

Changmin flushes to the tips of his ears. “I was drunk! Nothing I said last night counts.”

“Anyway we’re _married_ ,” Yunho gets to his feet with a groan. He definitely bruised his tailbone. “Pretty sure we’re expected to sleep together now.”

“Oh well that makes it okay then,” Changmin says peevishly.

Yunho climbs on top of him and crushes Changmin under his weight and breathes in his ear. “You’re not going to be a good boy for me?” he teases.

Changmin loses it. He kicks Yunho’s side and shoves at him with a lot more strength than his skinny frame suggests he has.

“Get off me!” Changmin yells. Yunho rolls off him and stares up at the ceiling.

“Dear God,” he says. “Why did I do this to myself.”

Changmin kicks him again for good measure and storms into the bathroom.

\- - -

“Okay, well,” Yunho says an hour later when they’re sitting down to breakfast. “Want to explain what just happened?”

Changmin is wearing sunglasses indoors and brooding over a steaming mug of black coffee.

“Don’t talk to me before 7am,” Changmin says.

“I figured that much out,” Yunho pops a blueberry in his mouth. Changmin doesn’t apologise for abusing him which he finds distinctly unfair, but the man clearly has a killer hangover so he decides to let it slide. “Listen, I don’t fancy getting kicked out of bed every morning so you need to tell me if it’s okay to sleep together or whether I need to prepare separate rooms in my loft.”

“We can sleep together,” Changmin concedes. “But you can’t touch me.”

Yunho gives him an incredulous look. “We’re married?” he tries.

“So?” Changmin takes his sunglasses off and gives him a cold look. “Just because we’re married that means I have to spread my legs for you whenever you want?”

Yunho thinks if he tried to fuck Changmin without his consent his dick might actually burn off. He lifts his hands in surrender.

“Okay look. I understand this is going to be an adjustment so we’ll just – take it slow alright?”

Changmin gives him a suspicious look before slowly putting his sunglasses back on and nodding.

They finish their complimentary breakfast off in silence, then Yunho calls for his car to take them home. Changmin had agreed to move in with him, although he still owned his own penthouse in a different part of the city. 

Yunho’s loft is classy and minimalist, a modern take on the typical mansion someone with his wealth could afford. He could’ve bought an actual mansion but he preferred the simplicity of a smaller house and the proximity to the city. Besides, it wasn’t like he needed that much space.

Changmin’s face lights up when he sees the kitchen with its gleaming stovetop and marble counters. He trails a hand over the countertop before he notices Yunho watching him and quickly pulls it away.

“What?” Changmin says.

“Nothing,” Yunho smiles. “Just surprised I guess.”

“Why, because you wouldn’t expect a spoiled chaebol brat to know how to cook?” Changmin asks.

“Yes,” Yunho says honestly. “That’s exactly why.”

Changmin’s lips twitch. “I like cooking,” he murmurs. 

“Great! I’m terrible at it. I look forward to eating your food from now on,” Yunho says breezily as he goes into his room. 

“Oi,” Changmin protests, following him into the master bedroom. His eyes skim over the king size bed, the pretty white curtains and Yunho’s sprawling walk-in wardrobe before focusing back on him. “Who says I’m doing the cooking?”

“I have to go to work,” Yunho points out.

“Yeah well I have commitments too,” Changmin says, then flounders when Yunho raises an eyebrow at him. Changmin sighs, his shoulders slumping. “I’m your trophy husband aren’t I.”

Yunho pecks his cheek and quickly moves away before Changmin can swat at him.

“Please play the part well,” Yunho says cheerfully, hiding a laugh behind his hand when Changmin scowls at him before leaving to direct the people bringing his luggage in.


	3. Chapter 3

They attend their first party as a couple the following weekend. It’s a charity gala hosted by Shim Corp, and Yunho insists they go.

“It’s not just your father’s company, it’s partly my company now too. We have to go,” Yunho says.

“A 25% equity stake does not make it your company,” Changmin grumbles, but he gives in and makes himself pretty for the event.

“I hate these things,” Changmin sighs as they walk up the steps of the hall. Yunho had gallantly offered his arm and Changmin had taken it with a roll of his eyes and a sarcastic but somewhat fondly murmured ‘prince charming’. 

“Just don’t get drunk and we’ll be fine,” Yunho says.

Changmin is tipsy within an hour of greeting their families. Yunho spots him across the room chatting up Siwon again and shakes his head. In a way he gets it; Choi Industries was Shim Corp’s biggest competitor in manufacturing, and Changmin getting cozy with the son of the CEO was just good business. 

Yunho doesn’t like it. He watches them for a while, idly sipping his champagne. Changmin’s hand brushes Siwon’s arm as they laugh together and Yunho’s eyebrows snap together. He strolls across the room to join them and, very slowly and emphatically, puts his arm around Changmin’s slim waist.

Changmin glances at him, sees the blatant display of male possessiveness for what it is, and just barely resists rolling his eyes.

“Seriously?” he says when they get home. He’s sitting on the bed unbuttoning his cufflinks.

Yunho’s suddenly angry and he doesn’t know why. He yanks off his tie and throws it in the wardrobe.

“Can’t believe I married a corporate whore,” he mutters. “Tell me, how much of Siwon’s money would you have spread your legs for?”

Changmin’s expression slams shut like a gate. He leans back against the bed and slowly parts his legs.

“Why don’t you find out,” he says, voice cold. “Or at least you could if you weren’t impotent.”

Yunho turns to face him slowly. “I’m not impotent.”

“Oh yeah? Then why haven’t you fucked me yet?”

Yunho just looks at him. Changmin’s had a few drinks, which might explain why he’s being like this. Yunho knows he doesn’t want to fuck. He wants – Yunho doesn’t know what he wants.

“Sometimes it’s more rewarding to deny a spoilt brat what he wants than to give in,” Yunho says.

“You’re denying yourself just to teach me a lesson? That’s cold,” Changmin laughs snidely.

“You shouldn’t use Siwon like that. He’s a good guy,” Yunho says, weary.

“A good guy with a big fat investment portfolio. Father wants a merger with Choi Industries and Siwon is the weakest link. Shim Corp is in trouble and you buying in wasn’t enough. Our profits are down 50% since last year; if we can negotiate a takeover of Choi Industries we’ll be in a much stronger position next quarter.”

“ _That’s_ cold,” Yunho says.

“That’s business,” Changmin corrects. “That’s life. That’s what people do – they use each other for their own gain.”

Yunho looks at him, the flush on his cheeks and the steel in his gaze. Changmin’s hands are clenched into fists and his jaw is tight. Yunho knows he’s angry – he also knows that Changmin is a lot smarter than he had initially pretended to be. It’s disappointing to hear something so cynical come out of his beautiful, intelligent mouth.

“Who hurt you?” Yunho says. 

Changmin’s expression flickers, an infinitesimal twitch before it’s gone. Then he sits up and grimaces.

“Nobody hurt me you condescending asshole. I just live in the real world instead of whatever fairytale you jumped out of.”

Tired of the conversation, Yunho goes into his walk-in and finishes changing into his night clothes. When he comes back into the room Changmin has dimmed the lights and slid under the covers. He’s facing away from Yunho, staring at nothing, and as Yunho gets into bed he feels a stab of guilt.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called you a whore,” he says softly.

Changmin sighs and closes his eyes.

“Oh prince charming,” he murmurs. “You know nothing.”

\- - -

A soft moan draws Yunho out of sleep in the middle of the night.

He opens his eyes and blinks up at the ceiling. He’d discovered pretty quickly that Changmin talked in his sleep, although it usually wasn’t loud enough to really disturb Yunho.

This is different. Another moan issues from beside him, followed by a gasp. Yunho rolls onto his side, props his head up on his hand, and looks at Changmin.

There’s a flush on Changmin’s face that’s visible even in the dim light of their room. His lips are parted, eyes moving rapidly under his closed lids. He moans again, shifting restlessly, and throws his head back.

“Yes,” he breathes. “Oh – touch me there.”

Yunho’s eyebrows fly up. Changmin’s throat works and he swallows. His breathing speeds up, chest rising and falling rapidly as he moans again.

Yunho almost wishes he had popcorn, he’s enjoying the show so much. He’s some mixture of impressed, turned on, and incredibly amused – he doesn’t think he’s ever had a wet dream this intense.

“Feels good,” Changmin mumbles. He bites his plump lower lip and turns his head. It gives Yunho the chance to admire the long, elegant line of his neck, the tendons straining as Changmin tenses. 

Changmin’s moans suddenly rise in pitch and moments later he arches with a soft cry, and Yunho knows he must have come. It shudders through his whole body, his lips parted in a gasp of pleasure. Yunho’s neck feels hot, and he watches as Changmin mumbles incoherently and slowly settles back into sleep.

“Wow,” Yunho whispers into the silence that follows. 

He reaches over and shakes Changmin, and Changmin jerks awake and gives him a confused look. Yunho grins at him.

“Had a nice dream?” he says.

It seems to take a second for Changmin to register the mess in his boxers. When he does his face heats up so much Yunho thinks actual steam might start coming off him.

“Oh my god,” Changmin whispers. He rolls out of bed, stumbles to the bathroom and locks himself inside.

After about 10 minutes pass Yunho gets to his feet and knocks on the door.

“Are you going to stay in there forever?” he says.

“Yes,” Changmin says. “I’ll just sleep in here tonight.”

“I have to pee,” Yunho says.

“Pee somewhere else.”

“ _Changmin_ ,” Yunho sighs. “What’s the big deal? You came in your sleep. It happens to all of us. It’d be kind of weird if it didn’t happen to be honest – ”

The door opens and Changmin stands there, face red and eyes narrowed.

Yunho grins at him.

“So did you dream about me?” he says.

“Shut the fuck up Jung,” Changmin says, enunciating each word clearly.

Yunho sniggers and steps around him into the bathroom. He goes to the toilet and pulls himself out to pee. Changmin lingers in the doorway, face half hidden and forehead pressed against the doorjamb. Yunho catches him sneak a peek at him once or twice before he blinks and looks away, ears red.

Unbothered by his audience, Yunho finishes, flushes the toilet and washes his hands. Changmin silently follows him back to bed and slides under the covers, movements jerky and tense.

“I don’t like it,” Changmin says eventually.

“What, sex?” Yunho yawns, sleepy.

“Losing control.”

Yunho blinks at him. If he was more awake he might have had the energy to puzzle over the contrast between this statement and Changmin’s self-proclaimed playboy image. Instead his brow furrows and he just looks uncomprehendingly into Changmin’s dark, wide gaze.

“. . .Do you want to cuddle?” Yunho offers awkwardly.

Changmin snorts and rolls away from him. “Keep your hands to yourself,” he says.

Yunho doesn’t really know what just happened, so he shrugs and drifts back into sleep.

\- - -

A few months pass and Yunho gets used to his new life. He gets used to coming home and finding Changmin there, gets used to going to parties together and acting the happy couple. Changmin is alternatively abrasive and sweet; he’ll spend an hour fighting with Yunho, then bring a homecooked meal to his study and quietly ask him if he wants to watch a movie together. He’s a challenge; but Yunho has always loved challenges.

One morning Changmin unexpectedly strides into his office, Yunho’s distressed-looking secretary trailing behind him.

“Sir!” she says. “I told him he needed an appointment – ”

“It’s okay,” Yunho gets to his feet and smiles at her and she leaves with a sigh.

Changmin sets a box on his table. “Brought you lunch,” he says. 

He sits in Yunho’s chair and crosses his feet on the hand-carved mahogany desk like he owns the place. “Nice joint,” Changmin says appreciatively.

Yunho peeks inside the lunch box and sees an assortment of kimbap, seafood pancake and egg fried noodles. He smiles.

“This is nice. You made this for me?” he says.

“I made too much food for dinner by mistake,” Changmin says, looking out the window, but his ears go red and give him away.

Yunho grins and sits in the chair facing his desk. He finds chopsticks in the bag the lunchbox was in and digs in – it’s a bit early for lunch, but he’s hungry and he’s got company to share it with. 

“This is delicious,” he moans. Changmin’s gaze flickers to him before he picks up a piece of kimbap and pops it in his mouth.

“So this is what it feels like,” he says. Yunho lifts an eyebrow. “Being the CEO,” Changmin elaborates.

“Mm,” Yunho mumbles around a mouthful of food. “Could be you one day,” he points out.

Changmin snorts and spins the chair around to look out the window. “I can’t be the CEO of Shim Corp. Who wants to sit in boring old board meetings all day?”

“You've got the brains for it,” Yunho says. “And you’re interested enough in the business even though you pretend you’re not. So why not?”

Changmin turns slowly to look at him. There’s some complex expression on his face as he steeples his fingers and regards Yunho silently. He looks elegant behind the desk; confident and powerful. Yunho can easily picture him at the helm of Shim Corp and for the first time he truly wonders why Changmin shuns it.

Changmin’s eyes shutter and the moment is over. He looks away and grimaces before getting to his feet.

“Enjoy your lunch prince charming. I’ll see you at home.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** : this chapter contains mention of child sexual abuse/rape. please proceed with caution.

Yunho adjusts his tie in the mirror and fixes his cufflinks. They’re attending a gallery opening tonight and he’s dressed in a crisp Gucci three piece, the suit tailored specifically for his body and his hair slicked up off his forehead.

Changmin seems to have resigned himself to being dragged to these things with Yunho. He had put up token resistance at first, but they both understand the important of Yunho going to these events and Changmin going with him. Tonight in particular was crucial for Yunho; there were going to be some investors at the opening who he was determined to charm.

Changmin steps out of the ensuite bathroom and casually disrobes as he walks into their wardrobe. Yunho watches him go, eyes roving over those long legs and smooth brown skin and Changmin’s pert, cute little ass. It would be a lie to say he didn’t want Changmin; no man seeing Changmin in all his naked glory wouldn’t want him. But Changmin still shied away from him, was sometimes hot and sometimes cold, and Yunho didn’t know how to break through his barriers.

“Enjoying the view?” Changmin says without looking around at him. Yunho grins and leans in the doorway, watching him get dressed.

“Hey, I’m only human,” he says. 

“Really? I was starting to think you were more.”

Changmin pulls his suit jacket on and runs a hand through his hair. It’s curling slightly at the ends and a bit of a mess, but personally Yunho likes it that way. He’s discovered he likes a number of things about Changmin, like the way he pouts when he’s thinking and how easily he blushes and the many tiny quirks that make him infuriating and immeasurable.

Changmin approaches him and fixes Yunho’s collar before smoothing his hands down the front of his jacket.

“You’ve been very patient with me,” he says quietly. 

Yunho doesn’t say anything; this close, he can see the fine dusting of a blush across Changmin’s face and really appreciate how long his eyelashes are. 

Changmin looks at him, some complex emotion in the depths of his doe eyes, then looks down and steps away.

“We should go,” he says.

The event is in full swing by the time they get there. Yunho spots a waiter and snags a couple of champagne glasses while nodding in greeting to people he knows. When he turns back to his husband it’s just in time to see Changmin’s eyes roving over him appreciatively, and Yunho realises that Changmin is checking him out. He grins.

“Enjoying the view?” he teases, mimicking Changmin’s words from earlier. 

Changmin huffs and looks away. “Don’t get cocky, it’s not attractive.”

Yunho sips his champagne and smirks at him. He knows the suit he’s wearing emphasises the breadth of his shoulders and his long legs, and Changmin is very welcome to look. They banter lightly for a while, something between flirting and bickering, until Yunho spots the investors he’s been waiting for. He squeezes Changmin’s arm and excuses himself, and Changmin wanders over to the bar.

It’s only a few minutes – 10 at most. Yunho is chatting to a businessman, and then he looks over and sees Changmin frozen on the other side of the room. 

A heavyset older man is approaching him, his hair greying and something familiar about the line of his jaw. He smiles at Changmin and says something, and Changmin grits his teeth. The man touches his shoulder and Changmin flinches. He starts to shove past him and leave but the man blocks his way. They clearly know each other, although Changmin becomes visibly more and more upset as the older man speaks to him.

“Excuse me,” Yunho says to his conversation partner. He steps away just as Changmin snarls something at the older man and storms away from him.

“Let’s go,” Changmin says as he reaches Yunho. He’s breathing hard and there’s an angry flush high on his cheeks. Yunho blinks.

“Go? I can’t – ”

“Please,” Changmin voice trembles, and Yunho sees tears spring to his eyes. “Please Yunho. Get me out of here.”

Yunho doesn’t ask any more questions. They get in the car and screech away from the gallery without bothering to say goodbye to anyone.

Changmin’s breathing is fast and uneven, as though he’s on the verge of a panic attack. Yunho glances at him, then focuses on the road.

“Changmin,” he says, voice calm and even. “Listen to me. Breathe slowly. Listen to my voice and breathe on my count. In,” Yunho pauses, and hears Changmin breathe in. “Out.” Changmin breathes out. They do this for a few minutes and slowly Changmin grows calm.

He lets his head fall back against the seat and touches Yunho’s arm, silent in gratitude. Not long afterwards they pull into their driveway.

Yunho parks the car and turns the engine off and they sit in silence for a while. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Changmin run a hand through his hair. It abruptly dawns on Yunho that he may have just blown a huge contract by leaving the party so rudely and he clenches his teeth.

“So,” he starts, turning to Changmin. “Want to tell me why you just dragged me out of a party with my shareholders and some very important potential investors?”

“I’m sorry,” Changmin says quietly.

“No it’s fine,” Yunho waves a hand. “It’s not like I was about to close a deal.”

Changmin shoots him a glare. “You don’t have to be a passive-aggressive asshole about it.”

“Who was that man Changmin?” Yunho drops the theatrics and fixes him with a serious look.

Changmin looks down and shifts in his seat.

“Nobody,” he mumbles.

“He might have just cost me a 5 million dollar investment, I think I deserve to know who he is.”

Changmin closes his eyes. “He’s my uncle. Shim Hyeonsoo. My father’s brother.” His fingers twist in his lap. “I didn’t know he’d be there.”

“And why,” Yunho says softly. “Did you have such a visceral reaction to his presence?”

He’s not sure why he’s pushing this; some part of him senses he’s treading on dangerous ground, that this is doubtless a family matter, a personal matter. But then again wasn’t Changmin his family now?

Changmin is silent for a few minutes, just staring out blankly through the windscreen. Eventually Yunho sighs and puts his hand on the door.

“He sexually assaulted me when I was a child,” Changmin says.

Yunho freezes. He turns back slowly and looks at Changmin, really looks at him and the hard set of his face and the blank, dead look in his eyes.

“Oh,” Yunho says softly. He swallows, mind racing as he tries to get a grip on the situation. “How old were you?”

“Six,” Changmin says.

“How long did it go on for?”

“Three years.”

“Why did he stop?”

“I got old enough to realise what was happening and threatened to tell my dad.”

Yunho’s done this before; when he was still a practicing lawyer he’d represented clients who were victims of sexual abuse. He’d asked them these exact questions, in this exact calm, measured way – it allowed him to get the information he needed without giving the trauma time to sink its claws into them. 

This is the same situation and yet completely, totally different.

Yunho swallows and prepares himself for the next question he needs to ask.

“What did he do to you?” he says softly.

Changmin is silent for so long Yunho starts to rethink his strategy. Maybe he’d pushed too far too fast – 

“He would touch me,” Changmin says. “And make me suck him. I would always cry because it was too big for my mouth and it hurt. He’d make a game out of it and give me sweets afterwards and call me a good boy.” 

Yunho closes his eyes and feels bile rise in his throat. He remembers teasing Changmin with those exact words their first morning together and Changmin’s vicious response to it. He can tell Changmin’s disengaged from the scene by the monotonous tone of his answers, a tactic that’ll make this brutal but necessary extraction of information slightly less painful for the both of them. 

“Did he ever have intercourse with you?” 

“No,” Changmin says. “He stopped just short of that.”

Yunho nods. He feels nauseous, sick with disgust and shock. Slowly, he opens his door and gets out of the car, then goes around to Changmin’s side and opens his door for him. Changmin gets out and Yunho steps back so their bodies don’t brush. Changmin notices him shift away and slants him a glare.

“What, you know I’m tainted now so you don’t even want to touch me?” he snarls.

“Changmin,” Yunho says quietly. “You are not tainted. You’re strong and beautiful and pure, and the only reason I won’t touch you is because I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not afraid of intimacy,” Changmin lifts his chin. “I’ve had plenty of sex since then.”

“So you keep saying,” Yunho sighs.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Yunho shakes his head. “Nothing.”

They enter the house is silence. Yunho can’t help glancing at Changmin again and again – he’s put up a strong front, but Yunho is afraid it’s a fragile mask that’s going to crack soon. 

He leads Changmin into the living room and sits him down on the couch.

“I’ll be right back,” Yunho says. He goes into the kitchen to make them both a cup of tea, and by the time he comes back out Changmin is crying quietly into his hands. He quickly wipes his tears when he spots Yunho, but it doesn’t quite stop his sobs. 

Yunho sits on the coffee table in front of him and silently hands Changmin his mug. Changmin takes a gulp of the tea and yelps as it burns his mouth. It seems to jolt him back to himself and he shakes his head.

“Stupid,” he mumbles. “Of course it’s hot.”

Yunho regards him quietly for a second, taking in Changmin’s red eyes and downturned mouth. Changmin shoots him a nervous look and quirks an eyebrow in question.

“Did you know that 11% of child sexual abuse is committed by family members?” Yunho says. “There are almost 400 cases in Korea every year – and those are just the ones that are reported, which some experts believe is only a handful.”

“People are sick,” Changmin says. 

“Yes. But also. . .you’re not alone,” Yunho says. 

The look Changmin gives him – a mixture of gratitude, fondness and despair – makes something hot twist in Yunho’s stomach. It makes him want to do irrational things, like break faces and call in illegal favors, all to protect Changmin.

“You never reported him did you,” Yunho says. 

Changmin snorts and sits back against the couch. 

“He owns 30% equity in our parent company, shares in all our subsidiaries and sits on the board of directors with my father. He goes down, we all go down,” Changmin narrows his eyes. “Do you really think I would bring that sort of shame on my family?”

Yunho sighs; the answer was as much as he’d expected.

“No,” he says. “Of course not.”

He searches Changmin’s face, all that anger and selfish brattiness stripped away to reveal how fragile he was beneath.

“I would help you,” Yunho says. “If you wanted to – ”

Changmin shakes his head. “I appreciate the offer but no thanks. Anyway it’s ancient history, who would believe me now.” He puts his tea aside and gets to his feet. He seems suddenly restless, like he needs to get away from Yunho and be alone. “I’m going to bed. Thanks for the tea.”

“No problem,” Yunho says. He watches Changmin pause in the doorway and turn slightly towards him. He seems to be struggling to say something, fists clenched and mouth tight.

“I – ” he stops and swallows. “Just. Thanks.”

Changmin flees, and Yunho spends a long time staring unseeingly into the dark hallway he disappeared down.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ~~the statistics about child abuse in korea are made up. I couldn't find any english sources so I just made some educated guesses.~~ a lovely reader has provided stats about child abuse in s. korea [here](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/35443415), feel free to read if you're interested  
>  * this fic will have some violent & potentially triggering scenes from this point forward so just keep that in mind. I'll put warnings in the beginning notes of the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Things are fairly normal the next morning. Changmin potters around the kitchen making them breakfast and Yunho sips at his juice while checking the news. They’re a bit quieter than usual, but considering the mess that was the night before it’s not unexpected.

Changmin sets a plate of eggs and toast down in front of him and puts both hands on the kitchen counter.

“Why didn’t you come to bed last night?” Changmin says.

Yunho looks up from his tablet. “I was doing some work and fell asleep on the couch. And also – I wasn’t sure you’d want me in your bed last night.”

“ _Our_ bed,” Changmin’s eyebrows snap together. “We might not be having sex but it’s still our bed and I expect you to sleep in it.”

Yunho raises an eyebrow. “Wow, remind me to never cheat on you.”

Changmin points a knife at him. “I would chop your balls off.” 

Yunho has no doubt he would.

Inexplicably frustrated, Changmin grabs some fruit and starts cutting it.

“I don’t want things to change,” he mumbles. “I don’t want you to treat me any differently.”

Everything’s changed, but there’s no way Yunho can explain that to Changmin right now. His expression softens into a smile.

“Okay. Nothing has to change,” he says. 

“Good. Just keep your feet to yourself, I swear if I feel those iceblocks touch me tonight I’ll scream.”

Yunho pouts and steals a strawberry off Changmin’s chopping board. “I can’t help it that my feet get cold and you’re so warm.”

“I don’t understand how a man your size can have such cold feet, you look like you should be heating up other people,” Changmin shakes his head.

Yunho gets to his feet with a grin. “You think I look warm?”

“No,” Changmin’s ears go red. Yunho shrugs into his suit jacket with a laugh.

“I’m very warm. I just have cold feet.”

Changmin rolls his eyes at him. He starts to say something, but his phone rings and he picks that up instead. Yunho grabs his briefcase and taps his cheek.

“Goodbye kiss?” he says playfully.

Changmin looks at him like he’s insane, but he still leans over obediently and pecks Yunho’s cheek.

Yunho leaves for work with a small spring in his step.

\- - -

Several hours later Yunho sits in his office and rubs a hand over his face.

His mind won’t stop racing. He’d put on a brave face for Changmin, had taken it as calmly and rationally as he could, but now the reality of what Changmin had told him is crashing down and leaving him gasping. 

_He would touch me_ , Changmin’s voice echoes in his head. _And make me suck him. I would always cry. . ._

Overcome with rage, Yunho sweeps a hand across his desk and sends various items crashing to the floor. He clenches a hand in his hair and grits his teeth, tears prickling the corner of his eyes.

His door flies open. “Sir,” his secretary pants. “Are you okay – I heard – ”

“Out!” Yunho snaps, and she retreats with a squeak. 

Yunho leans back in his chair, closes his eyes, and takes several deep breaths. A number of things suddenly make sense; Changmin’s behaviour around him, his hatred of family gatherings, even his hesitance to take a more active role at Shim Corp. How could he be expected to work in a professional capacity with the man who’d assaulted him as a child? This secret had shaped Changmin’s whole life, had crippled him in a way that Yunho could barely comprehend.

Yunho sighs and fumbles for his mouse, moving it around until his computer screen lights up. 

For a second he just stares blankly at it. Then he starts typing, logging in and pulling up Shim Corp’s database. Being a shareholder means he now has access to their business records; Yunho does a quick search of their database and finds Shim Hyeonsoo’s profile. He narrows his eyes at the man’s picture and scans his information, gaze catching on an interesting section. 

Yunho leans closer, fingers flying over the keys as he brings up more records. 

Hours pass, and it grows dark outside before he goes home.

\- - -

“Tax inversion,” Yunho says as soon as he walks through the door. He doesn’t even bother hanging his jacket up, and Changmin frowns as he flings it carelessly across the back of a couch.

“Hello to you too,” he says. 

Yunho takes a second to just look at him, soft in a sky blue sweater and apron. He looks sweet and Yunho has the overwhelming urge to kiss him, to take him to bed and make love to him the way he deserves to be loved.

Changmin tilts his head and blinks at him. Yunho quickly banishes his fantasy and shakes his head.

“Uh – sorry, hi, how was your day?” he takes a seat at the kitchen counter.

“Boring,” Changmin says. “Just chores and errands. I suspect your day was marginally more exciting?” he raises a questioning eyebrow.

“Kind of. I figured out why Shim Corp’s in trouble.”

Changmin drops his ladle and stares at him. “No way. Spill!”

“Tax inversion. It’s when companies create subsidiaries in other countries and then claim the parent company is owned by their subsidiary, thus making it very easy through the magic of paperwork for them not to pay taxes in their home country. It’s very convenient for multinationals with high corporate tax, and it’s very illegal in South Korea.”

“Are you telling me,” Changmin says slowly. “That someone at Shim Corp – ”

“That’s not even all of it,” Yunho says. “I think someone’s been siphoning funds into these fake subsidiaries, essentially embezzling from the company. And I think it’s your bastard uncle.”

Changmin’s expression immediately goes rigid. He looks away, then back at Yunho, and for some reason he looks angry.

“You went digging into his files,” he says. 

“Yeah,” Yunho says frankly. “And thank god I did, or we’d never know what was happening.”

“I told you I didn’t want to do anything about it – ”

“This isn’t about you Changmin, this is about the company. The man’s a criminal and now we have something we can actually pin on him. I just need more proof –” 

“No!” Changmin says. “You’re going to ruin everything my father worked for, his reputation, the family name. We’ll be a laughing stock – ”

“It’s all going to hell anyway if things continue like this. Do you really think Choi Industries are going to allow a takeover when their profits are skyrocketing and their share prices are twice yours? Wake up Changmin!”

But Changmin doesn’t want to hear it. He keeps shaking his head and slowly backs out of the kitchen.

“Keep your nose out of this Yunho. It’s none of your business – ”

“Of course it’s my business,” Yunho flares up, angry that his efforts are going unappreciated, not realising how loud his voice has gotten. “It’s literally my business – _you’re_ my business – ”

“I’m not your business!” Changmin yells at him. “I am not a thing that you own, I’m not one of your assets! I’m a person, and when I tell you to stay out of something you better stay the fuck out of it!”

He goes into their room and slams the door shut. 

In the silence that follows Yunho drops his head in his hands and wonders what the hell just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Changmin gets home after him the next day. They hadn’t spoken again after their fight, nor in the morning, and Yunho had spent most of the day agitated and grumpy.

He left the office early and came home with the vague idea of cooking Changmin an apology dinner. He’s in the midst of finishing up his dish when Changmin trudges into the kitchen.

He sits at the counter, looking weary. Yunho sets a plate of spaghetti in front of him and Changmin nibbles at it for a few seconds before putting his fork down.

“I visited my father today,” he says. Yunho watches him, wary that he might get yelled at again. “I told him what you’d found.”

“And?” Yunho says hesitantly.

“He said I didn’t know what I was talking about and to stop wasting his time,” Changmin grimaces. Yunho sighs and leans his elbows on the counter. The apology he’d wanted from Changmin feels pointless now that he looks so defeated by his dad’s dismissal.

“I think you may have to consider the possibility that he already knows what’s happening,” Yunho says softly.

“I thought about it, trust me. But I don’t think he would’ve given you 25% of the company if he knew what was up. I think he just doesn’t trust me. . .I can’t really blame him. . .” Changmin trails off and looks away. “I haven’t been a good son Yunho,” he says in a small voice.

“Bullshit,” Yunho says. “You care more about him and his company than all the people working for him combined. Changmin,” Yunho reaches across and takes his hand, and Changmin’s palm unfurls slowly in his. He looks up and meets Yunho’s gaze. “Let me help you. You deserve this more than anyone else. You deserve justice.”

Changmin’s eyes flicker. His hand twitches in Yunho’s, then slowly wraps around his fingers and holds on tight.

A grim smile lights Changmin’s face and he nods.

“Let’s nail the bastard.”

\- - -

“There’s one thing I don’t understand,” Yunho says some hours later. They’re in his study, laptops open as they review the tax inversion records he found. “Motive. Why would your uncle try to devalue a company he owns so much equity in?”

Changmin shakes his head. “Beats me. There must be something. . .”

“What we need is surveillance,” Yunho says. “Some way to see what he’s doing, who he’s with, where he goes.”

Changmin taps his chin thoughtfully for a second before smiling.

“I think I know a guy.”

It takes Changmin a couple of days to get in contact with his guy, a hacktivist by the name of Cho Kyuhyun. Yunho’s eyebrows fly up when Changmin tells him who he’s got in mind.

“How exactly do you know a hacktivist?” he says. Changmin grins.

“I was a bored and lonely teenager – I made some interesting friends online. Kyuhyun got busted for hacking into the CIA on a dare and I bailed him out of jail and we’ve been friends ever since.”

“He hacked the _CIA_?” Yunho runs a hand over his face and shakes his head.

At Kyuhyun’s request they set up a vpn to video chat with him. It takes a few minutes to connect, but eventually a face fills the screen. He’s got pale skin and round eyes, and Changmin grins when he sees him.

“Yo Kyuhyun,” he says.

“Sup Chwang! Long time,” Kyuhyun’s voice filters out of the speakers

“How’s my favorite cybercriminal? Still wanted in 3 countries?”

“4 now. Russia just added me to their list,” Kyuhyun says proudly.

Changmin laughs. Yunho is totally out of his depth, but he supposes Changmin knows what he’s doing.

“I need a favour man,” Changmin says.

“Anything. I haven’t forgotten I owe you one,” Kyuhyun says.

“I need you to hack into the personal computer of a man named Shim Hyeonsoo and send me everything you can find. I also need you to hack into the surveillance cameras of Shim Corp and get all the footage on him; who he’s seeing, where he’s going, the works.”

Kyuhyun starts typing before Changmin’s even finished talking.

“Shim Hyeonsoo?” he squints at his screen. “That your bastard uncle?”

“That’s the one,” Changmin says grimly. Yunho puts a hand on his shoulder.

“He knows?” he asks quietly. Changmin’s eyes flicker to him.

“Kyu’s the only other person I ever told,” he says. Kyuhyun looks around at the camera suspiciously.

“Who’re you talking to? There someone else in the room?”

Yunho steps into view and nods politely at him.

“Kyu this is Yunho,” Changmin says. “He’s my – husband.” There’s an infinitesimal pause before he says it, like the concept is still foreign to him despite the fact that they’ve been married for months.

Kyuhyun’s eyes go even bigger and rounder, if possible.

“Dude, congratulations! I thought you’d never end up –”

“Anyway,” Changmin cuts him off before he can finish his sentence. “Can you do what I asked?”

“No problem. This isn’t even a favour, this is justice.”

Yunho smiles. “I like him,” he says, and Kyuhyun gives him a thumbs up without looking away from his side screen.

Kyuhyun comes through for them a mere 72 hours later. He floods Changmin’s inbox with surveillance videos, private emails and phone correspondence – every bit of communication his uncle has had in the last 4 months.

It takes them a few weeks to go through all of it. Eventually Changmin unearths evidence of illegal payments to the tax inversion subsidiaries; along with the records Yunho originally found it’s enough to send his uncle to jail for a long time.

One morning they’re reviewing the surveillance footage Kyuhyun sent them when Yunho sees someone he recognises.

“Wait a second – go back to that frame?”

Changmin clicks back through the window and pauses the video. The screen shows Hyeonsoo talking to another, older man. Yunho’s brow furrows.

“Choi Kiho?” he says.

“Siwon’s dad? The CEO of Choi Industries?” Changmin says.

“I’m positive that’s him. What’s he doing with your uncle?”

Changmin shakes his head. They go through more footage, this time keeping an eye out for Choi – and sure enough he pops up again and again, sometimes at luncheons and business meetings, all while talking furtively with Changmin’s uncle. After a while Changmin sits back, eyes wide.

“Oh my god,” he says. “Is he trying to help Choi Industries take over Shim Corp?”

Yunho grabs his computer and starts typing quickly. “That would make a lot of sense, especially considering – ” he turns the screen towards Changmin and shows him stock market prices over the last six months. “Their meetings started in June last year and since then Shim Corp’s share prices have steadily been declining. He’s devaluing the company by embezzling profits into fake subsidiaries and making it easier for Choi Industries to take over.”

“ _Asshole_ ,” Changmin hisses. “They probably promised him a big fat buyout.”

“Look at this,” Yunho murmurs. He brings up a video of the two men talking amiably with each other; at one point they even laugh together. “This was in August last year. And then this one – ” He brings up a second video. Here the two men are clearly arguing, and Choi keeping pointing angrily at Hyeonsoo. “Was in November. Things not going according to plan? What changed?”

Changmin blinks at Yunho for a moment before smiling. He holds up his left hand and shows Yunho his wedding ring.

“We got married,” he says. “October 3rd. And I have the feeling my dad didn’t consult his brother before signing over 25% of his company to you.”

Yunho’s mouth forms a small ‘O’ of understanding. For a few seconds Changmin just smiles at him, and a happy feeling lights in the pit of Yunho’s stomach that he remembers their anniversary so well.

Changmin glances at his computer and opens his email.

“I think Kyu sent some audio from around that time. I haven’t listened to it yet – ” Changmin downloads the file and hits play, and an angry voice suddenly issues from the speakers.

/This is a complete fuck up Hyeonsoo!/

“Choi,” Yunho whispers.

/Look I had no idea he would do this, my brother didn’t ask me – /

/Jung being involved complicates things too much, everyone knows he’s a straight shooter/

/I’ll handle it okay!/ Hyeonsoo sounds incensed. /Changmin is weak and easily manipulated/

/What does the prenup look like?/

/Pretty generous from what I hear. If something happens to Jung Changmin gets his share plus the share he already has, giving him a majority equity/

/Handle this. And make sure something happens to Jung/

The audio cuts off abruptly. Changmin turns to him, wide-eyed and pale.

“Yunho,” he whispers.

“Relax, nothing’s going to happen to me,” Yunho says soothingly. Changmin grabs his sleeve and shakes his head.

“You don’t know him like I do. He’s a dangerous man Yunho, he’ll do anything to get what he wants.”

Yunho looks at Changmin, then drops his eyes and looks at Changmin’s fingers clenched in his sleeve. He understands Changmin’s fear and it’s not unjustified, but it fills Yunho with warmth to know that Changmin cares this much for him.

He curls his hand over Changmin’s and lifts it to his mouth so he can press a kiss to his fist.

“Nothing is going to happen to me,” Yunho repeats, soft and sure.

Changmin’s fingers splay out across his jaw and stroke his face. His eyes search Yunho’s, wide and dark and full of some unnamed feeling.

Then he leans closer and very slowly, very carefully, kisses Yunho’s lips.

Yunho holds himself still and lets Changmin kiss him, eyes fluttering shut at the softness and heat of it. Changmin presses close, his other hand rising to rest on Yunho’s shoulder. His lips part and close on Yunho’s lower lip, head tilted and eyes closed, and Yunho feels the thrill of it shoot through him like fireworks.

Changmin’s hand delicately cups Yunho’s face and they kiss, hearts thumping and lips moving together. Yunho’s breath catches in his throat; his fingers circle Changmin’s wrist and stroke the fragile skin there as Changmin mouths at him. Never in a million years could he have imagined that Changmin would kiss like this – a little clumsy, a little unsure, and entirely, achingly sweet.

It’s only a few seconds of bliss and then Changmin pulls away, his face on fire. He starts to flee but Yunho pulls him back, heart clenched with delight. He curls his arms around Changmin and holds him close and Changmin gradually melts in his embrace with a soft sigh.

They stay like that for a long time, silent and content in each other’s arms.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later the Seoul Police Department receives an anonymous tip about criminal activity within the upper echelons of Shim Corp. This tip is accompanied by carefully compiled evidence of said criminal activity and the involvement of one Shim Hyeonsoo. 

Yunho skids into their living room the next week and flaps his hands at Changmin.

“Turn the TV on,” he says excitedly. 

They switch to the news and watch the breaking story about the arrest of Shim Hyeonsoo, a shareholder and director at Shim Corp and brother of its CEO, on charges of tax evasion and embezzlement. The footage shows him being led out of the building in handcuffs as cameras go off and reporters swarm the area. It’s a high profile arrest and everyone wants to hear about it; there’s nothing more satisfying than seeing one of the country’s corrupt wealthy brought down.

Yunho pops a bottle of champagne and pours them both a glass, and Changmin toasts him with a soft laugh.

“I can’t believe we actually did it,” he says, eyes shining. 

“What can I say, I’m a genius,” Yunho downs his champagne and sets the glass aside with a grin. Changmin laughs and shakes his head. 

“You did all this,” he says, and gives Yunho an indefinable look. “Why?”

“Your uncle is a criminal,” Yunho shrugs. “He deserved to be brought to justice.”

Changmin snorts. “Right. Your overwhelming sense of justice.” He sets his glass down with a sigh. “Prince charming you are too much.”

Yunho’s grin slowly widens. He knows Changmin is disappointed by his answer and he knows why, but it’s fun to tease him.

“Changmin,” he laughs. Changmin gives him a sour look and starts to leave but Yunho grabs his wrist and pulls him back. “Changmin,” he smiles. “I did it for you.”

There’s an exquisite satisfaction to making Changmin blush, and Yunho watches his face heat up with relish.

“Does that make you pleased?” he teases.

“N-No,” Changmin stutters unconvincingly.

“That’s what you wanted to hear isn’t it?” Yunho steps closer, gets right up in Changmin’s personal space, and puts his mouth against his ear.

“I did it all for you Changminnie,” Yunho breathes. “I did it to avenge you. I did it for the child in you who I couldn’t protect, for the adult you who I promised to cherish till death do us part. I did it for you.”

Changmin shudders and goes very still against him. His hands rise and clench in Yunho’s shirt and he breathes out against his ear.

“Yunho. . .” he whispers, and it’s a soft almost-moan that shoots through Yunho like fire.

It had been easier than he thought, in the end, to fall in love with Changmin.

Yunho turns his head and crushes their lips together and Changmin gasps into his mouth. It’s nothing like the soft kiss they’d exchanged on the couch – Yunho pours all his pent-up desire into it and takes Changmin’s mouth again and again. He pushes his tongue inside and slides it against Changmin’s, lets the kiss get wet and filthy, and feels more than hears Changmin’s helpless moan. He sinks both hands in Changmin’s hair and kisses him until he’s trembling in his arms, and Changmin kisses back with equal fire. 

“I need you,” Yunho breathes out between kisses. “God, I need you now.”

“Yes,” Changmin pants, and it’s the sweetest, most perfect syllable Yunho’s ever heard. “Yes.”

Months of longing rise up and swallow them. They stumble to their room and tumble down on the bed, hands everywhere, lips ravaging each other. Yunho draws back just long enough to scrunch a hand in the back of his shirt, pull it over his head and fling it aside before he’s kissing Changmin again. They shift together, grind down, and Yunho moans at the friction.

“Wait,” Changmin gasps. “Wait, just wait a second – ”

Yunho pulls away and pants down at him. Both their lips are glistening and wet, and Changmin is blushing again.

“I have to tell you something before we, um – ” his gaze flickers down and back up. He squeezes his eyes shut. “I’ve never actually done this before.”

Yunho pauses, then breathes out a laugh.

“I know baby,” he says.

Changmin peeks one eye open. “You know?”

“You don’t exactly act like someone who’s had all the great, fulfilling sex you claim to have had,” Yunho says, amused.

Changmin’s blush deepens. “Really,” he grumbles. “Then how do I act.”

Yunho kisses his cheek and settles on his side so they’re facing each other.

“You act like someone who has some lingering trauma related to sex and doesn’t know what to do about it.”

Changmin grimaces and looks away. Yunho rubs a hand down his arm and slowly leans closer, eyes flickering up for permission, before kissing Changmin.

“I want to make you feel good,” Yunho murmurs between kisses. “I want your body to open for me and I want to give you pleasure. I want my body to be your pleasure toy. Please,” Yunho moans, kisses him again. “Use me Changminnie. I’m yours.”

Changmin shudders and presses closer to him. Slowly, his hands fumble at Yunho’s jeans and unzip him. He hooks his fingers in Yunho’s underwear and drags both items down, and Yunho kicks them off as they kiss. Changmin takes his cock in hand and Yunho moans into his mouth. Their tongues meet as Changmin strokes him, careful and a little clumsy, getting used to the texture and weight of Yunho’s length in his hand. Yunho works his hips slowly into his grip, moans soft and dirty as arousal sears through him.

“Oh baby, please – ” Yunho groans.

Changmin’s breath hitches. He hooks one leg over Yunho’s waist and draws him closer and Yunho bites down on his lower lip. Kissing Changmin is addictive; his beautiful mouth flowers open and Yunho dips his tongue inside to get a taste. Changmin’s hand tightens around his cock, eyes fluttering and moans tangled in his throat. After a few minutes he draws his hand away and looks at the glistening smear of precum on his palm.

“Lick it off,” he pants, presenting his hand to Yunho, and Yunho takes hold of his wrist and licks it off greedily. Wonder lights Changmin’s eyes, as though he didn’t know bedplay could be like this – hot and arousing and eager.

“Undress me,” Changmin says, and Yunho almost moans he’s so excited by the prospect alone. He pops the buttons of Changmin’s shirt and slides his hands inside, feeling his chest and the tight ripples of Changmin’s abs. Changmin hisses when Yunho rubs his nipples, then lets his head fall back with a hot, fluttery sound as he takes them between thumb and forefinger and rolls them to hardness. 

He shrugs out of his shirt and pulls Yunho on top of him and Yunho grinds down in a sensual wave. Changmin throws his head back and moans loudly.

“More,” he breathes. “Get me naked.”

Yunho slides down his body, kissing his chest and ribs and the sensual dip of his waist. Changmin’s body is incredible, slender and tight, curvy in all the right places but also deliciously hard. Yunho draws his pants down and off and mouths at the indent of Changmin’s hips, then trails his mouth lower and kisses his inner thigh. 

Yunho’s mouth hovers over the swollen crown of Changmin’s dick and he’s about to lower his head when Changmin clenches a hand in his hair and stops him.

“I’m not going to do that,” he says.

Yunho lifts his head. “What?”

“I’m not going to blow you,” Changmin says. “If you’re going to suck me off with the expectation that I’ll reciprocate then you’re sorely mistaken.”

Yunho nods. “Okay,” he says, and sinks his mouth down on Changmin’s cock.

Changmin gasps and Yunho sucks him with relish, slurping wet and eager as he bobs his head. He pulls back and mouths the head for a few seconds before sinking back down, mouth and throat working as he tries to cram as much of Changmin’s cock down his throat as he can manage.

Changmin moans and writhes under him, his fingers sliding restlessly through Yunho’s hair as he brings him to the edge of orgasm. Yunho licks up his length, then slides lower and sucks Changmin’s balls into his mouth. The musk of his arousal lies heavy on his tongue. Yunho slides back up and mouths the head, dabbing licks that make Changmin gasp and shudder. He only stops when Changmin starts tugging on his hair urgently, panting on the brink of orgasm.

“Stop, stop,” Changmin gasps. “Not like this – I don’t want to come like this – ”

Yunho slides up his body and kisses him, open-mouthed and filthy so Changmin can taste himself in his mouth.

“How do you want to come?” Yunho breathes against his lips.

“I want to come with you inside me,” Changmin says, soft and sure. Yunho bites down on Changmin's lower lip, tugging it into his mouth for a few seconds before kissing him properly. He fumbles in the side table for lube, popping it open and squirting a generous amount onto his fingers.

Yunho rises up on his knees and Changmin looks up at him and shyly spreads his legs. It’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen, those wide eyes and flushed cheeks and the slow, sweet parting of his long legs.

Changmin bites his lip as Yunho lowers a finger to his entrance.

“It’ll hurt a bit,” Yunho warns. “It’s your first time so – it’ll hurt.”

Changmin nods and lifts his hips up in silent encouragement. Yunho kisses his knee, then slowly slides one finger inside. 

Changmin grunts and clenches. He’s so so tight and hot, and Yunho’s almost dizzy with anticipation at having all that heat around his length.

“Relax,” he breathes. “Don’t clench.”

Changmin takes a deep breath and relaxes in increments. Yunho moves his finger slowly, opens him up. He leans down to kiss Changmin as he preps him, and it seems to relax him enough for a second finger.

“How does it feel?” Yunho asks once both fingers are scissoring inside him. Changmin shifts.

“It’s a bit uncomfortable,” he admits.

“It’ll get better,” Yunho promises, and crooks his fingers. They brush against a spot that makes Changmin’s eyes widen and a moan tangle in his throat.

“ _Oh_ ,” he clutches Yunho’s arm. “Oh right there – ”

Yunho chuckles and aims for that spot again, working his fingers until Changmin is writhing under him and his nails are digging crescents into Yunho’s bicep.

“Please,” he keens. “Please please – ”

Yunho draws his fingers out and Changmin gasps at the loss, his hole clenching on air. He watches Yunho slick his cock up, long fingers wrapped around his erection and heat in his eyes, and unconsciously licks his lips.

There’s a moment, with Yunho above him and about to slide in, when Changmin freezes up and fear suddenly floods his face. He gives a terrified whine and twists away, and Yunho pulls away hurriedly. He rises up on his knees and draws Changmin into his arms and just holds him for a second, murmuring soothingly in his ear.

“Hey – hey it’s okay. It’s me Changminnie, it’s okay.”

Changmin’s fingers sink into his back as he buries his face in Yunho’s neck and takes deep breaths.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Yunho whispers, and swallows. “I love you.”

Changmin lifts his head and looks at him, eyes bright and ears red, and gives him a wobbly smile.

“Oh prince charming, you big sap,” he laughs wetly. “I love you too.”

Heart singing, Yunho kisses him and carefully guides Changmin back down onto the bed. They shift together, bodies seeking each other, hands roaming over bare skin. Yunho takes hold of Changmin’s thighs and carefully parts them, and Changmin sighs and arches up into him.

“Do it now,” he breathes. Yunho guides his cock to Changmin’s entrance and slowly pushes inside, sliding in inch by inch until he’s fully sheathed. 

The heat is intense. Yunho gasps and hunches over him as Changmin cries out and tenses under him. His nails dig into Yunho’s back and he swallows.

“ _Move_ ,” he groans. Yunho pulls out a little and thrusts in, and Changmin whimpers. Yunho murmurs soothing nonsense against his lips and starts a slow rhythm, head spinning as he buries himself in Changmin’s heat again and again. 

“God you’re tight, you’re so tight,” he moans.

“Yun,” Changmin whimpers. “Please – ”

Yunho shifts, changes his angle a little, and this time when he thrusts in Changmin cries out and throws his head back. He shudders with each thrust and Yunho takes holds of his waist and fucks harder. His mouth opens in a pant against Changmin’s neck, the slap of their skin impossibly loud over their moans.

“Oh – good, it feels good,” Changmin gasps. He puts a hand on his cock and jerks himself off as Yunho grabs his legs and spreads him wider, thrusts faster. The scent of need fills his nose, Changmin hot and writhing and breaking apart under him. Yunho loses himself to the sensation of it, high on the pleasure thrumming through him, on Changmin’s moans, on Changmin’s nails leaving scratches down his back. 

He opens his eyes and sees Changmin gazing up at him, eyes hooded and hot with need. For a while they just gaze at each other and Yunho’s throat tangles with emotion; there are a millions things he wants to tell Changmin, confessions and promises and pleas, things that he can only express with his body. Changmin slides a hand up and cups his face, and the gesture is so unthinkingly sweet it makes Yunho shudder. He turns his head and kisses his palm, hips working in a hard rhythm, pleasure rising.

Changmin’s eyes flutter and he lets his head fall back, baring his throat, and Yunho can’t resist the temptation. He lowers his face to his neck and bites down and feels more than hears Changmin’s groan of pain. His hands rise and tangle in Yunho’s hair.

“Yes – bite me – mark me, make me yours,” Changmin babbles, and Yunho is only too happy to oblige. He bites down harder, sucks on the soft flesh of Changmin’s neck as his thrusts get faster and Changmin writhes and gasps and cries out under him. 

By the time Yunho pulls back the spot is thoroughly bruised, florid bite marks standing out against Changmin’s smooth skin. Changmin meets his eye, and then his head goes back and he arches and comes with a sweet cry. He spurts all over his hand and stomach, clenching down until Yunho groans and empties inside him. He shudders, orgasm shaking him apart, and fills Changmin with his seed as they both gasp and cry out and shatter together.

\- - -

They lie facing each other afterwards, tired and satisfied. Yunho is so happy he’s sure there’s a big dopey grin on his face that he’s past caring about. He can’t stop kissing Changmin – his lips and cheek and neck and shoulder, and Changmin hums and strokes his back.

He hisses in pain when Yunho nibbles at the tender hickey on his neck and Yunho pulls back with a sheepish grin.

“Sorry,” he says. 

Changmin feels the side of his neck and lifts a brow.

“Wow. Can’t wait to explain that one at our next gala event.”

Yunho laughs and buries his face in Changmin’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” he laughs.

“I kinda like it,” Changmin murmurs throatily, and Yunho turns his head and gives him a deep, long kiss. When he pulls back Changmin looks dazed and gives him a blissful smile.

He doesn’t know what’s hotter, Changmin during or after sex. There’s a post-coital glow on his cheeks now and a looseness to his limbs that’s entirely sweet, and Yunho gathers him in his arms and tucks his head into the crook of his neck.

“M’sleepy,” Changmin murmurs, one hand idly stroking Yunho’s chest.

“I won’t let you sleep tonight,” Yunho rumbles, and Changmin giggles – actually _giggles_ – before lifting his head and giving Yunho a mischievous smirk.

“Really?” he says. “And what exactly do you plan to do with me?”

“Oh I’ve got ideas,” Yunho grins.

He rolls them, crushing his husband under him, and Changmin goes down with a shriek of laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Yunho wakes early the next morning and just lies there for a while, enjoying having Changmin warm and soft in his arms. He looks down at the tuft of brown hair under his chin; Changmin is sleeping with his head on Yunho’s chest and his mouth turned down in a pout. Yunho strokes his arm, the dip of his waist, his back, heady at just being able to touch.

After a while he shifts and starts to slide out of bed. Changmin whines in his sleep but doesn’t wake. Yunho carefully maneuvers him onto a pillow and tucks the blankets in around him before slipping into the bathroom.

Yunho washes up and wanders downstairs, thinking vaguely of making breakfast. He could bring Changmin breakfast in bed – he’s definitely feeling fond enough this morning – or he could let Changmin sleep in a little and wake up on his own.

Deciding to go with the latter option, Yunho goes outside and into his backyard. His garden is small but well-maintained, and various vegetables and flowers grow around the area. It’s a hobby that might seem out of character but Yunho enjoys watching something grow, the peaceful, methodical process of hard work.

It’s an overcast day and more clouds start to roll in as he works. He’s digging up weeds when the back door slides open and Changmin steps outside.

Yunho looks over to him and catches his breath. Changmin is wearing an oversized white shirt that could only belong to Yunho and a pair of briefs. The bottom of the shirt just barely brushes the top of his thighs and beneath that his long legs are bare. His hair is mussed and he looks sleepy.

Yunho gets to his feet slowly. He plucks a flower from his rosebush and goes to Changmin. He tucks the flower behind Changmin’s ear and smiles at him.

“Morning,” Yunho says.

“Hey,” Changmin puts both hands on his chest and smiles as Yunho wraps his arms around his waist.

“Sleep well?” Yunho asks.

“Mm, yes,” Changmin loops his arms around his neck. “Your chest is the best pillow I’ve ever had.”

Yunho laughs softly and they nuzzle at each other for a few seconds. Yunho brushes his nose against Changmin’s soft cheek, then tilts his head and catches his lips in a slow kiss. He lifts a hand and cradles Changmin’s head, fingers sliding through his thick hair. His other hand drifts down and cups Changmin’s ass, squeezing a cheek. Changmin makes an embarrassed sound and breaks their kiss.

“I’m, uh – kind of sore,” he mumbles. Yunho draws his hands away. Changmin gives him a hesitant look and steps back, as though he’s worried his rejection will have made Yunho angry.

Yunho smiles, steps closer, and scoops Changmin into his arms bridal style. Changmin makes a sound of surprise and clutches him.

“Oi,” he laughs. 

“If you’re sore then you should take it easy today,” Yunho says, walking back into the house slowly. Changmin is tall and not exactly light, but when he cups Yunho’s face and kisses him Yunho forgets the weight. He settles Changmin on the couch and pulls away with some difficulty, laughing when Changmin murmurs a protest and pulls him back for several more kisses. 

“I’m – breakfast – ” Yunho laughs. 

“Oh very well,” Changmin sighs and lets him go. 

Yunho drops a kiss on his nose and goes into the kitchen to make them breakfast. After a few minutes Changmin grows bored and wanders in after him, and they work quietly for a while until Changmin turns to Yunho and bites his lip.

“You know. . .I’m not _that_ sore,” he starts. 

Yunho doesn’t wait to hear more. He drops the knife and grabs Changmin, and their lips crash together. They press together, hands clutching at each other, and Yunho moans at the friction. He hoists Changmin onto the counter and Changmin wraps his legs around him.

“Right here?” he giggles.

“I carried you inside, I don’t think I can carry you to the bedroom,” Yunho murmurs against his lips.

Laughing, Changmin draws his shirt off and lets it fall to the floor.

\- - -

A few days later they are woken in the middle of the night to a loud thumping on the door. Changmin jerks awake first and shakes Yunho, and they both roll out of bed in confusion.

“Changmin,” a man slurs from outside. “Changmin I know you’re in there!”

Changmin freezes. “Uncle?” he whispers.

“Open the door Changmin, we need to have a little talk,” Hyeonsoo calls. He sounds furious and very very drunk. “I know what you did you little shit, your father told me everything. What kind of son tries to bring shame on his own family? Did you really think you could put me away with that meager evidence you dug up? Fuck, do you know who I am?”

He thumps on the door harder and Changmin slowly backs away, eyes wide in disbelief.

“I’m gonna kill you Changmin,” Hyeonsoo growls. There’s a smash, like he kicked the door, and they both jump. “You tried to ruin me and I’m going to ruin you. I’m going to fuck you the way your 8 year old self could’ve only dreamed about you cocksucking little whore!”

Changmin goes pale. 

Yunho’s heard enough. He goes into his study and emerges moments later with a gun in hand. 

Yunho strides to the door, flings it open, and points his handgun straight at Hyeonsoo’s face.

“Leave,” he says. 

Hyeonsoo stumbles back. Either he had forgotten about Yunho or he wasn’t expecting the gun, but he spits at Yunho’s feet and quickly flees.

Yunho lowers his gun slowly before closing and locking the door. Adrenalin pumps through him and he goes to Changmin and cups his face.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Changmin says shakily. His eyes flicker down. “You keep a gun in the house?”

Yunho’s lips quirk up at the corner. “I told you nothing was going to happen to me.”

He leads the way to his study and shows Changmin the safe hidden behind an oil painting.

“The passcode is 0212,” he says, opening it and putting the gun inside. There are some important papers and a couple of gold items in there. “You know how to use a gun?”

“Yes – I’ve done my military service,” Changmin says.

Yunho nods and locks the safe back up. “Hopefully you’ll never have to use it but – just in case.”

Their eyes meet, and Changmin chews his lower lip nervously. Yunho wraps an arm around his waist and kisses him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks softly.

Changmin is slow to nod, but the kiss he gives Yunho is reassuring.

“Let’s just go to bed,” he sighs.

They climb into bed and Yunho tugs Changmin into his arms and holds him close until they both fall into a fitful sleep.

\- - -

The news is everywhere the next morning – Shim Hyeonsoo has been released on bail. 

Yunho is furious, Changmin resigned.

“We practically giftwrapped him for the police, how could they not make the charges stick?” Yunho growls, pacing back and forth in their living room.

“Welcome to our criminal justice system,” Changmin sighs. “He probably knew someone on the force. You know how these things are. . .”

“This is bullshit,” Yunho seethes. “There’s a criminal on the loose and they’re not doing _anything_ , they didn’t even investigate it further – ” 

“I can’t believe my father told him I was digging into it,” Changmin groans and buries his face in his hands. “I’m so stupid, I never should’ve gone to him.”

Yunho sighs and collapses on the couch. 

“This country is going to the dogs,” he mutters.

They watch the news for a while; protestors have already started gathering outside Shim Corp demanding Hyeonsoo be brought to justice and that CEO Shim step down. People are debating the possibility of corruption in the police force being linked to his release and the futility of their justice system. It’s ugly, and it promises to only get uglier.

Changmin’s phone rings and Yunho turns the volume down as he answers it.

“Hi dad,” Changmin sighs. He listens for a few seconds before slanting Yunho a look. “No he wasn’t here. I don’t know where he is. You know Uncle Hyeonsoo and I don’t get along.”

He listens to his father speak for a while before sitting back and running a hand through his hair.

“Of course I didn’t tip the police off,” Changmin lies. “Someone else must have figured it out. Well at least you know I was telling the truth now.”

His father is clearly not pleased, because a couple of minutes later he hangs up abruptly. Changmin sighs and tosses his phone aside.

“Why didn’t you tell him he was here?” Yunho says.

“It’s better if he doesn’t know,” Changmin mumbles. “Dad’s looking for him – nobody knows where he went.”

“Stumbled into a ditch and died hopefully,” Yunho growls. He tugs Changmin into his arms and Changmin straddles him with a sigh. For a moment he cups his husband’s face and just looks at him. Changmin blinks back at him with worry clouding his soft brown eyes and Yunho feels his chest constrict with emotion. He captures Changmin’s lips in a soft kiss, parting them with his tongue and mouthing at him for a few blissful seconds.

“Are you scared he might do something?” Yunho murmurs. Changmin shakes his head and wraps his arms around his neck.

“No. You’re here so I’m not scared.”

Yunho smiles and kisses him again. When he starts to pull away Changmin follows him with a soft whine and takes his lips again. 

Yunho laughs, and they tumble sideways on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings** : gun violence, abuse flashbacks

Changmin hums as he chops vegetables, knife moving deftly. A pot bubbles on the stove behind him; it’s close to sunset and he’s sent Yunho to do the groceries while he prepares dinner.

His phone rings and Changmin wipes his hands with a sigh before picking it up.

“What now?” he says. It’s Yunho’s third call to him in 10 minutes.

“Milk – do we get skim or full cream?” Yunho says.

“Seriously?” Changmin says. “I send you to do the groceries _one time_ –”

“Full cream it is,” Yunho says cheerfully.

“No! Get skim, full cream doesn’t suit your stomach.”

“Aw Changminnie you’re so caring,” Yunho coos.

“Stop wasting my time,” Changmin says.

“Okay but bread – white or wholegrain?”

“Jung!”

“Grocery shopping is boring without you,” Yunho whines. 

“Oh my god,” Changmin rubs a hand over his face. He swears he hears Yunho giggle a little.

“Okay okay, just one last thing,” Yunho says.

“What is it,” Changmin sighs.

Yunho lowers his voice. “I love you,” he whispers, like it’s some huge secret.

Changmin goes bright red and rolls his eyes.

“Okay bye!” Yunho says and hangs up.

“Wait, at least – ” Changmin sighs and puts his phone down. “Hear my answer first,” he murmurs. A fond smile tugs at his lips before he shakes his head and goes back to cooking.

A few minutes later he hears the front door open and close and footsteps coming down the hallway.

“Back already?” Changmin looks up. “That was – ”

It’s not Yunho. It’s Changmin’s uncle, looking haggard and angry and dragging a baseball bat behind him. His grey hair is falling into his face and his mouth is twisted in a smirk.

“Your husband should really be more careful about locking the door behind him,” he says.

For a second Changmin is frozen in shock. Then he tightens his grip on his knife and lifts it in front of him threateningly.

“Stay away from me,” he says.

His uncle laughs and steps closer.

“Do you really think that’s going to scare me?” he says. “You ruined my life Changmin. It’s not enough that they released me; people want blood. They kicked me off the board of directors and they’re going to seize all my company assets soon.”

“Yeah well payback’s a bitch,” Changmin says. He starts backing out of the kitchen slowly; his uncle is bigger than him and he doesn’t want to get into a tussle in close quarters with him.

“And my wife – ” Hyeonsoo’s eyes flicker, and for the first time he looks broken as well as angry. “She’s leaving me – ”

Changmin doesn’t give a single fuck.

“Good for her,” he says. “She should’ve left you years ago. My aunt would’ve left you in a second if she knew what you’d done to me.”

Hyeonsoo lunges for him with a snarl and Changmin jumps back. The baseball bat swings around, smashing a lamp and missing him by a hair. 

Changmin drops the knife and runs. He can hear his uncle following behind him, shouting curses and breaking things, as he skids into the study and lunges for the safe.

Heart thumping and body singing with adrenalin, Changmin punches in the passcode, grabs Yunho’s gun and whirls around to face Hyeonsoo just as he appears in the doorway.

“Get out!” Changmin yells.

Far from looking scared Hyeonsoo chuckles and advances into the room slowly.

“You’re not going to shoot me Changmin,” he purrs. “You can’t. You’re such a good boy.”

_Such a good boy._

Changmin’s breath hitches.

_”Good boy Changmin,” Hyeonsoo had said, forcing his head down. Changmin squirmed in his grip, turning his face away._

_“I don’t want to,” he cried._

_“Be a good boy for uncle now.”_

The stale taste of fear rises in his throat like bile. His uncle advances on him and Changmin grips the gun tighter, takes aim.

“No,” he snarls, and shoots.

The shot rings loud and deafening in his ears. He sees the bullet pierce his uncle’s skull, sees his head go back. He seems to take forever to fall, his body crashing to the ground and lying still as blood starts to pool around his head.

Changmin’s legs give out and he slides to the floor, numb with shock.

\- - -

Yunho knows something is wrong the second he gets home. He drops the groceries by the front door and strides down the hallway, gaze taking in a broken lamp and a knife on the floor.

“Changmin?” he calls. He checks the living room and bedroom, then veers towards his study. “Changmin where are – ”

Changmin is slumped on his knees at the far side of the study, the gun still clutched loosely in his hand. His eyes are wide and unseeing and he’s trembling all over.

Directly in front of him, lying in a pool of his own blood, is the dead body of his uncle.

Yunho’s jaw drops open. It’s like something out of a horror film; he feels detached from the scene, but at the same time his mind is already working, piecing together what happened and what they need to do now.

He crosses the room and crouches in front of Changmin. Carefully, Yunho takes the gun out of his hand and puts it aside, and Changmin puts up no resistance.

“Changmin,” he says. “Changmin look at me.”

Changmin turns a dazed, trembling gaze on him. 

“I killed him,” he whispers. “I killed him.”

Yunho nods and touches his shoulders, running his hands over his arms.

“You’re okay? You’re not hurt?”

“I’m fine,” Changmin manages.

“Okay. Okay,” Yunho takes a deep breath and licks his lips. He glances between the body and Changmin and back. There’s an idea forming in his head, an idea that is so wildly risky and illegal part of him is recoiling at the mere thought. 

Then he looks at Changmin, at those soft doe eyes and all the frailty and strength and pain that hides inside him, and knows he’d break every law in the world to protect him.

“Alright,” Yunho says, and gets to his feet. “We need to move the body. Come on – help me Changmin.”

His calm, commanding tone seems to rouse Changmin from his shock. He stumbles to his feet and together they drag his uncle’s body out of the house, down the front steps, and towards a black BMW parked nearby. 

“That’s his car,” Changmin says. Yunho nods.

“Find his keys,” he says. Changmin pats down the body with trembling hands and finds a set of keys in his back pocket. They unlock the car and lift Hyeonsoo into the driver’s seat, and then Yunho runs back into the house and grabs his gun. He rubs it down with a cloth, destroying his and Changmin’s prints on it, then gingerly wraps Hyeonsoo’s hand around it.

Once they’re done arranging him it looks like the perfect cover-up: suicide, a neat end for a shamed man. They clean up the house and scrub every bit of blood off the floor; Yunho wrings out a cloth soaked with blood behind Hyeonsoo’s head so that it looks like splatter from the wound. His hands are covered in blood, and he almost retches before gritting his teeth and swallowing it down.

It’s all over within an hour and they’re both left reeling at what they’ve done. The lawyer in Yunho is screaming; he just destroyed a crime scene and aided and abetted a murder.

He stares at Changmin, and Changmin stumbles to the bathroom and throws up in the sink.


	10. Chapter 10

The body of Shim Hyeonsoo is found early the next morning and it doesn’t take long for police to identify Yunho as the gun's owner. They’re both brought in for questioning, something they had already expected and prepared for.

The story they tell is that they were out doing groceries. Hyeonsoo had broken into the house, stolen the gun, and used it to kill himself before they got home. Yunho has the receipts to prove their alibi and Changmin doesn’t even have to try hard to play the distressed nephew. The police let them go fairly quickly, and the death is officially ruled a suicide.

Changmin cries bitterly the night after the funeral, wracked with guilt about what he’s done.

“I shouldn’t have killed him,” he sobs. “I didn’t mean to do it – it just happened – ”

“Shh,” Yunho strokes his hair and holds him close as Changmin sobs into his neck. “It’s okay, it’s okay baby.”

“He had a family – kids – ”

“He was a pedophile and they’re probably better off without him,” Yunho says. He cups Changmin’s face and lifts his head. “You did nothing wrong Changminnie. You shot him in self defense and had a history of abuse at his hands. No jury would ever convict you for his murder; trust me I could win this case with my eyes closed. The only thing we did by covering it up is save you from a long and arduous trial where you would’ve had to recount what he did to you over and over again in front of hundreds of people.”

At some point Changmin’s tears have stopped and he just gazes at Yunho, and Yunho reads a thousand apologies and thank yous and pleas in his eyes. He presses their foreheads together and strokes Changmin’s face.

“Sometimes the only justice in this world is the one we make ourselves,” Yunho whispers.

Changmin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Thank you,” he breathes.

Yunho tilts his head and kisses and kisses him, and Changmin clenches both hands in his shirt and kisses back like it’s the last time.

\- - -

 

_5 months later_   


A tall man strides down the hallway of Shim Corp. 

He is dressed in an impeccable blue cashmere suit that has clearly been tailored for him. His dark hair falls in natural waves across his forehead and his long legs carry him down the hallway quickly.

A secretary approaches him with a stack of papers in hand.

“Sir the licensing deals for the new manufacturing plant just came in, I need your signature – ”

The man nods and signs, giving her instructions in a soft, measured voice.

Shim Corp had gone through some drastic changes in the last few months. The scandal of his brother’s crimes and subsequent suicide had forced CEO Shim Dongsik to step down. In his place a new CEO had been appointed, a dark horse who was young and untried but had big plans for the company.

Within a week Shim Corp’s share price doubled.

Changmin pauses before the heavy wooden doors of his office and takes a deep breath.

Then he smiles softly and steps inside.

Yunho is sitting in the leather chair behind his desk, feet up on the carved sandalwood like he owns the place.

“Nice joint,” he says.

Changmin’s smile widens into a grin as he approaches the desk. Yunho gets to his feet, achingly handsome in a pinstriped grey suit and face alight with pride. His birthday gift to Changmin that year had been something he felt belonged to Changmin anyway – his 25% share in Shim Corp. Along with the 25% Changmin already owned it gave him the majority equity that had allowed him to take control after his father stepped down and become the new CEO of Shim Corp.

Yunho leans against the desk and smiles as Changmin trails his fingers over the edge of the wood. He’s had the whole office remodeled and no trace of his father remains; it was all him now, a symbolic new start for both himself and the company.

“How does it feel?” Yunho asks.

Changmin comes to stand between his legs and puts his hands on Yunho’s broad shoulders.

“A little frightening,” he admits. “But also so exciting I can barely breathe. Kind of like the first time we had sex.”

Yunho laughs and settles his hands on Changmin’s waist.

“You’re definitely not the first person to make the connection between power and sex,” he smiles up at Changmin. “I’m so proud of you Changminnie.”

Inexplicably, Changmin’s throat closes up. He looks down and swallows.

“You know when I first met you I was sort of in a self-destructive spiral,” he says. “I just – didn’t care anymore. I was going nowhere and I couldn’t be the son my father wanted me to be because I was broken, tainted, so I thought – at least I can be Jung’s whore. Maybe, just maybe, I can do this one thing right.”

Yunho’s expression softens with sadness, but when Changmin looks up and meets his eye he’s smiling.

“And then you happened,” he says. “And you cared _so much_. You were so good and patient and honest. You wouldn’t touch me but you wouldn’t dismiss me either. You – ” Changmin laughs a little. “You were prince charming, in the flesh. And then when I told you the truth, you – you fought for me,” Changmin’s gaze fills with wonder. “You did things for me that I thought nobody would ever do, that I thought myself completely unworthy of. You saved me Yunho,” Changmin breathes out. “You saved me.”

Speechless with emotion, Yunho draws Changmin’s head down and kisses him. Their lips part, mouths opening immediately to deepen it. Changmin plunges a hand in Yunho’s hair and tilts his head and kisses him, a long, hard kiss that leaves Yunho panting and dazed. When they part Changmin lowers his head and kisses Yunho’s neck, lips tracing the vein under his smooth skin.

There’s a knock on the door and Changmin’s secretary steps in.

“Sir, I have – oh!” she pauses, blushing at the display in front of her. Changmin opens his eyes and looks up slowly.

“Not now,” he says. 

“But sir,” she wavers, and in the interim Yunho undoes the top button of Changmin’s shirt and presses a kiss to his clavicle. Her eyes widen as she follows the movement. “I – I have Choi Siwon on the line.”

Changmin smirks, the hand in Yunho’s hair tightening as his lips trail higher and higher up his neck. “Make him wait,” he says. 

Then he puts a knee on his desk, pushes Yunho down on the polished wood and kisses him hard.

Changmin’s secretary squeaks and flees the scene. Yunho chuckles against Changmin’s lips.

“Poor girl,” he says.

“Poor?” Changmin snorts. “She was enjoying it.”

“At least wait until you’ve settled in before scaring the staff,” Yunho puts both hands on Changmin’s ass and squeezes, shameless despite his words.

Changmin grins and slides a hand down Yunho’s body.

“Shut up prince charming,” he says, and takes Yunho’s mouth.


End file.
